El dragón y su tesoro
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Relatos antiguos manifestaban siempre a los dragones protegiendo una inmensa fortuna de monedas y joyas, pero existió uno cuyo tesoro era diferente. [#naluweek2019]


**El dragón y su tesoro**

FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA

**Sinopsis:** Relatos antiguos manifestaban siempre a los dragones protegiendo una inmensa fortuna de monedas y joyas, pero existió uno cuyo tesoro era diferente. [#naluweek2019]

**Nota de la autora:** Me siento mal, me olvide la Nalu Week. Mashima debe odiarme y ustedes también (¿?). Al menos deseo aportar a un día y aquí me tienen. Esta historia corresponde al sexto día, osea hoy, donde el tema era "Treasure", tesoro en español.

* * *

**Capítulo único:** El dragón y su tesoro

Rezongó exhausto cuando escuchó el sonido de los cascos aproximarse a donde estaba. La presencia de ejércitos atravesando su valle en dirección a la fortaleza había incrementado gradualmente durante el último año, provocando mal humor cada vez que los veía blandir sus espaldas y cantar a los cuatros vientos que iban a conseguir la victoria. Ya ni siquiera le resultaba entretenido ver sus rostros salpicados en pánico cuando él, dragón vigilante de esa enorme fortaleza, aparecía escupiendo fuego y moviéndose como un asesino mortal.

Se estaba aburriendo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó al aire. Afilando su audición logró descubrir que no solo tenía a una armada montada acercándose. Algo sólido y que se arrastraba con dificultad por la tierra lo acompañaba—. En serio…, ¿catapultas?

Sacudió su cola con frustración y arrojó humo por sus fosas nasales. Era evidente que quienes venían a fastidiar sus dominios no conocían que era un simple juego terminar con los ejércitos armados con espadas y catapultas. Nada era un desafío, no después de estar más de diez años custodiando.

—¡Natsu!, ¿dónde estás, Natsu?

Una voz lo llamó. Giró su cabeza al sitio de donde provenía y sus facciones toscas se volvieron suaves, una sonrisa adornando su rostro de dragón. Ordenada con un vestido blanco usado y bastante estropeado, una muchacha de cabellos dorados se acercó con entusiasmo.

—¡Finalmente te encontré!

—Lucy —mencionó, bajando la vista. Ella le regaló una afectuosa mirada que recompensó acariciando su hocico contra su rostro. Por eso recibió un beso en su escamosa piel. Carcajeó—. ¿Qué sucede ahora, Luce?

La susodicha lo miró enarcando una ceja con diversión.

—Esa pregunta está mal formulada, Nat. Mejor sería decir, ¿qué te sucede a ti? Se te escuchaba desde la cocina refunfuñar.

El dragón lamento soltando un leve bramido.

—Tendremos compañía en unas horas —declaró alzando su mirada hacia el paisaje. Se arrojó en el suelo y descansó la cabeza entre sus extremidades delanteras—. Un ejército con catapultas. Nada novedoso.

Lucy hizo un mohín de cansancio y se acercó a él. Natsu corrió su cabeza ligeramente para que se sentara sobre su pata y se apoyara. Soltaron un suspiro cuando se amoldaron el uno al otro.

—No comprendo porque continúan —dijo Lucy.

—Tampoco yo. Creí que había dejado en claro que no iba a dejarte ir —señaló Natsu—. Estamos bajo un juramento que nos liga como compañeros de vida por la eternidad. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. ¿Cómo podemos hacer que lo comprendan?

Ella acarició a su amado dragón con desconsuelo.

—No lo sé. Se que hemos aprendido a luchar con ellos, pero temo que un día no podamos y nos separen.

Natsu rugió.

—Eso no pasara. Soy el dragón que protege el tesoro de esta fortaleza —afirmó con dureza. Pensar en distanciarse de Lucy le era imposible. Solo era una prole cuando se conocieron y había jurado protegerla desde ese primer encuentro.

Su padre, Igneel, asumió la tarea de cuidar a la princesa que era codiciada por su belleza. Sus padres habían sido asesinados y solo quedaba su niñera para resguardar, esta última contrató los servicios del dragón.

La tarea era protegerla por tiempo indeterminado.

Tiempo que continuaba fluyendo hasta el presente, quince años después de que Lucy llegara a la fortaleza Dragneel. Actualmente solo era ocupado por Natsu y Lucy porque el padre del joven dragón estaba de viaje.

Qué Natsu fuera un dragón y Lucy una princesa no impidió que se enamoran. Su amor era legítimo y los años lo fueron construyendo hasta el punto de contraer matrimonio bajo las leyes de los dragones, mal visto por quienes deseaban llevarse a la princesa por su belleza. Nadie le preguntó si pretendía ser rescatada, solo se asumió que por estar con un dragón ya estaba en peligro.

El aparente riesgo era para quienes que no sabían que sucedía dentro de fortaleza. Donde un inmenso dragón no protegía el conocido tesoro de oro y joyas, no, para ese dragón su tesoro era esa muchacha. A esa muchacha a la que cada noche llevaba en su lomo a recorrer el cielo estrellado, a la cual profesaba amor eterno y había jurado cuidar más allá de una tarea encomendada.

Él como dragón protegería su tesoro, la princesa, por lo que sentía en su corazón.

—Eres el tesoro de este dragón, Luce. No te dejaré ir.

—Este tesoro tampoco va a apartarse de su dragón, Natsu.

Muchos dragones custodiaban oro y joyas por pura avaricia. Natsu protegía a Lucy por amor.


End file.
